Her and Him
by Megi Keishii
Summary: Ever wondered where Reborn learned his hitman skills? Why he is a sadist tutor? Was he always a cold fellow?
1. Her

Her and Him

Summary: Ever wondered where Reborn learned his hitman skills? Why he is a sadist tutor? Was he always a cold fellow?

* * *

><p>A man in his late teen years with spikey black hair and black eyes was staring at the target, wishing himself to it as if his life depended on it.<p>

And it did, he lived on the back streets of _Santo Città_. One of the worst places to live, especially in _Santo Marco Orfanotrofio_, and that's where he lived.

It really was a bad place, the caretaker tried to look after all of the children, but the caretaker was a woman. She got visits late at night from the local police to keep her children out of trouble; early morning visits from the bank to keep the orphanage running. She always made time for the children. Sent them to schools, encouraged them to do well.

For a while it was nice, he could remember her face, black curly hair, black eyes that shined like the night when the stars where out. Her favorite color was orange. He often asked her why that was her favorite color, why not pink or blue? Some soft color that some of the other girls like. She would just laugh and say it was one of the first colors that she sees every morning and every night, reminding her that there was another day to look forward too.

He remembered the way she would pick him up and twirl him around and explain that she was so proud of her little boy. He would always feel special, despite the fact that she said that to every kid in the place. He still felt special. Cause she called him hers.

Hers.

So he was upset when he understood why the visits always made her wince, made her walk funny or why she couldn't speak sometimes. He vowed to protect her.

That's why he started stealing. At first it was only pick-pocketing from the tourists who visited the city, in the good parts. Then he started to take the little leftovers from the sweetshops, butchers, and bakery to help her. But one day, he accidently pick-pocketed from the wrong person.

His name was Remo, the local gangster who tried to make it big into the mafia, but they rejected him. That harmed his already fragile mindset; at first his mindset was little tolerance to people who didn't do things his way. Now it was every little thing, he shot a person because they breathed. He just killed for whatever reason he thought was good.

When Remo came to visit her, he wasn't angry, no. He was scared. Not what Remo would do to him, but what he would do to her. That was the first time that he saw her angry. It was also the last time. For hours and hours all he heard was screams, banging, and slaps. He stood underneath the stairs, where the rest of the children where. It was the only place where the sounds couldn't get to them much. He stared at the other children who covered their ears and shut their eyes with tears streaming down them and onto the floor.

Then, it stopped.

That's what scared him the most. He looked back at the other children and they all feared the worst.

After that, he kept visiting, it could be everyday or he would stop and just visit after months and months.

She kept telling the kids that everything was all right.

To him, she was lying, but she was strong; like the sun.

It wasn't until a few years later, right when he was entering to the dreaded teenage years, did Remo finally disappear.

For that, he was happy.

She was also very happy. Even now, when he's a teenager, did she try to pick him up and call him hers. Then she would pout and say that she wished that he was still little so she could twirl him around.

For one birthday, she gave him a fedora with a little green ribbon on it. He questioned why green, and she said that she put it there cause it was his favorite color.

He still wears it, but the green got traded out for orange when that happened.

That. That was the event that forever changed his life. There was a serial killer who likes to kill women; women with long black curly hair.

He feared for her. She just laughed.

She went out one night to get him a pet; it was green and just charming. She was on her way back to surprise him that morning on his birthday. Just as she went past the last alley before coming to Santo Marco did a hand wrapped around her face and sent her backwards.

He woke up to the sounds of harsh knocking on the door. He opened it up and there was Umberto, the police officer who liked to patrol around the orphanage to keep things nice for the kids. Umberto had a somber expression on his face and just handed him the thick orange ribbon that she wore in her hair as a headband and a tiny little green chameleon.

"I thought that you should tell the others, she was talking all about Leon here, how she was going to surprise you with him. She said it was magical and that he would bring you luck. She wanted me to tell you, that you are forever her little boy and that she would give anything to be reborn by your side. She loves you very much." Umberto said.

They never found the killer.

That's why he's out tonight, practicing his target practice. When a man in a suit came up to him and gave him a chance in a lifetime to catch that killer.

To become Vongola's number one hitman, and he could have all the information that he wanted. On anything. On anybody. Even Jack the Ripper if he wanted. Remo. That serial killer who was never found.

He took it. And now he's practicing his shots.

* * *

><p>Santo Città is Saint City<p>

Santo Marco Orfanotrofio is Saint Marco Orphanage


	2. Him

Her and Him

Summary: Ever wondered where Reborn learned his hitman skills? Why he is a sadist tutor? Was he always a cold fellow?

* * *

><p>Dante was the recruiter for the Vongola Family. True the 'no-good' brat that he picked up at the orphanage but saw potential. He wasn't disappointed a few years later. After all of the Spartan training that he had him go through. Made him get used to espresso, it's just pure energy right there.<p>

But Dante soon learned that you don't mess with his pet, Leon, the brat said, or the hat with an orange ribbon.

He wasn't sure how he found the male stripper that stalked him and he sent him off to Timbuktu. That little brat was a menace.

Once the brat got good enough, to shoot a boulder the size of a car that was coming towards him with one bullet, did Dante send the brat off on missions. Missions that often left him meandering though the red light districts. It was a good thing the No-Good Brat how to sleep with a eye open. Hell Dante could have sworn that once the brat learned, the chameleon learned.

That brat had to learn that being a lady's man had it benefits, as in they always sang like a canary when you give them what they want. Love, sex, someone to dote on. It also had the men whom he stole the ladies from come after him with an intent to kill, that's when they used witty banter to get them even angrier and that made them spew out the Family's secrets.

But that brat didn't use witty banter; he just ignored them, played cool. Made it so that he got under their skin and spilled out even more secrets.

He was good.

Dante soon came to love the brat like his own, and passed down every secret that he knew.

The brat knew that something bad was going to happen a few years later after his 4th girlfriend.

That's when he received word that Dante got shot in the head.

The brat knew that it was time to finally hunt down that serial killer who killed her such a long time ago.

But instead of getting the information that he wanted, he got a visit from the 9th boss of the Vongola familiga. Made an offer that he couldn't refuse.

In time that 'No-Good' brat, her little boy, grew to be the world's strongest hitman.

But that killer is still out there, and he's always looking.


End file.
